


You have no idea what you're up against

by howweusedtobe



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kieran lives, Implied Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 22:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17394665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howweusedtobe/pseuds/howweusedtobe
Summary: Although Bill has no reason to, Bill feels strange about Kieran suddenly leaving the gang without any trace. He decides to look him up, and when he does see Kieran again, the only thing he can feel is anger. Sheer anger even he can't be sure if it's towards himself or Kieran or what.





	You have no idea what you're up against

**Author's Note:**

> 일부 서술이 게임과 일치하지 않을 수도 있습니다.

일주일 전쯤에였을까. 아니, 언제부터였는지도 모르겠다. 소식을 들었을 때 놈은 이미 사라져있었다. 이곳 갱단을 따라다니면서 얻은 소지품들마저 모두 놓아두고서 몸만 홀라당 없어져버렸다고 했다. 하기야, 당장 더치부터 그에 대한 취급이 험하긴 했고 여기서 구한 물건이라봐야 죄 잡동사니 뿐이었으니 악연이었던 셈 치고 훌훌 털어버렸다고 해도 이상하지는 않았다. 약간 먼 감이 있지만, 말을 재촉하면 생 드니도 아주 못 갈 거리는 아니라는 걸 빌 윌리엄슨은 이미 알고 있었다. 오드리스콜 잡종이 되기 전에는 군인이었다고 하니, 키이란은 기본적인 생활력조차 없는 놈은 아니었다. 도시는 크고 제 몸 하나는 사릴 줄 알테니까, 감시가 느슨한 틈을 타 벌이가 괜찮고 인식도 좋은 곳으로 삶의 터전을 옮기기로 했는지도 모르지. 요즈음 더치가 서부 초원에 대한 환상을 접고 다른 이야기를 한다는 것은 빌조차도 들어서 알고 있었다, 타히티. 놈은 그 열대 섬보다는 미국땅이 더 살기 편할 거라고 판단했는지도 몰랐다. 

아무도 키이란 더피가 종적을 감춘 것에 대해 의문을 품지 않았다. 괘씸하게 생각하는 사람은 몇 있었고 고함을 치며 나름대로 찾아다니는 사람도 있었으나 다들 실제로는 은행강도며 잭이나 브론테에게 정신이 팔려 잠깐 같이 지낸 뜨내기에게까지 여력을 쏟지는 않았다. 

빌 윌리엄슨은 단순한 사람이었다. 그 두 사실로 그가 실종 사건에 대해 신경을 꺼야 할 이유는 충분해진 셈이었다. 준거나 다름없는 더치가 별 말을 않는데, 그가 그 판단에 의문을 품고 또 키이란에 대해 심각하게 생각해야 할 필요는 없었다. 빌은 특히, 다른 갱단원들이 슬슬 놀리는 것에 질렸을 때까지도 걸핏하면 시비를 걸기까지 하지 않았는가. 누가 누구를 걱정한다는 거지? 그 녀석이 뭐라고?

그러나 빌의 둔하고 술에 찌든 머리로도 이성적인 판단이란 걸 내릴 수 있다면, 마음에 걸리는 점이 있었다. 사람은 갔는데 말은 한 필도 사라지지 않은 것이다. 몇 달 전부터 말똥밭에서 뒹군 게 바로 그놈이니 원한다면 얼마든지, 심지어 더치의 눈처럼 흰 말이라도 훔쳐 타고 달아날 수 있었으리라. 이왕 갑작스레 없어지기로 마음 먹었으니 식량이며 비상금이나 기타 보급품을 터는 것도 어렵지 않았을 것이다. 그런데 아무리 뒤져봐도 캠프는 사람 하나가 비었을 뿐 조금도 이상이 없었다. 

든 자리는 몰라도 난 자리는 안다고 했다. 빌은 그 '난 자리'라는 게 대체 어딘지 궁금해졌다. 한 사람이 이토록 존재감이 없을 수가 있다니. 그리고 바로 그 점이, 섬찟했던 것이다. 말굽언덕에서였던가, 캠프 위치가 노출되는 바람에 빌이 쥐도새도 모르게 현상금 사냥꾼에게 끌려갔었을 적에는 하비에르가 아서를 이끌고 와주었었다. 갱단 모두의 조카나 다름없는 잭이 납치되었을 때는 남자여자 할 것 없이 모두가 분노해 가문 하나를 작살내버렸었다. 키이란이 사라진 방식은 다른 모두와 달랐다. 아무것도 탐내지 않았고 아무것도 남기지 않았다. 흔적조차도. 

"뭐긴 뭐겠어, 아무도 찾길 바라지 않았던 거지."

하비에르는 심드렁했다.

"놈은 이미 오드리스콜의 눈밖에 났다고. 그런데 거기다가 우리들의 물건까지 훔쳐서 달아났었다고 해봐. 너 더치 성격 알지, 가만히 있겠어? 바보가 아닌 다음에야 적을 늘리느니 조용히 사라지는 게 더 낫다고 생각할걸. 아마 자기 말도 멀리 떨어진 곳에 따로 숨겨놨었을 거야. 도망칠 정도로 재주가 있는 놈이라면 말이지."

하지만 키이란이 사라졌을 것으로 추정되는 때를 전후한 며칠밤은 빌이 밤당번을 섰었는데, 적어도 제가 지키는 구역에선 쥐새끼도 얼씬하지 않았었고 다른 쪽도 조용했으므로 적어도 그 사이에 놈이 달아나지는 않았으리라는 사실을 알고 있었다. 그리고 당번이 아닌 동안에도 자기가 불침번을 설 구역을 미리 돌아보았었기 때문에 이 근처에 말을 몰래 숨길만한 장소가 없다는 것 역시도 잘 알고 있었다. 무엇보다, 제기랄, 이 주위는 온통 늪지였다. 말을 잘못 묶어놨다간 모기에 피가 쪽쪽 빨려 하룻밤에 빈 껍데기만 남은 시체가 되거나 아니면 악어밥이 될 것이다. 그나마 사람이 다닐 만한 곳에는 길이 나있고 말을 숨길 만큼 외진 곳은 적을 경계해 미리 뒤져보는데도 누가 그런 대담한 짓을 했을 리는 없었다. 게다가 무엇보다도, 키이란은 좀처럼 혼자서 캠프 밖을 나가려 들지 않지 않았는가?

"애초에 니가 그 녀석 생활패턴을 어떻게 그렇게 잘 알고 있는데?"

그 말은 네가, 수잔 그림셔나 캐런, 틸리도 아닌 네가 왜 키이란 더피에 대해 신경을 쓰느냐고 힐난하는 것처럼 들렸고 결국 빌은 대답하는 대신 추궁에 굴복해 입을 다물어버리고 말았다. 하기야, 제가 신경쓸 일이 아니지 않은가? 그깟 지저분하고 낡아빠진 옷이나 입고다니는 놈 따위를 걱정하느니 포커판에서 잃은 돈이나 다시 따올 궁리를 하는 게 더 생산적이리라. 게다가 누군가를 챙겨주고 구해주는 건 모건이나 호제아의 일이었지 빌이 할 법한 일은 아니었다. 아서 모건이 어깨가 필요할 때에나 불려나가는 행동 대장 격이라고 하지만, 빌은 자신은 그 이상으로 단순한 총잡이 노릇밖에 못 한다는 사실을 이미 알고 있었다. 지금까지는 자신보다 더한 신뢰를 받는 모건에 대해 질투심을 느낄 지언정 쏘란대로 쏠 줄밖에 모르는 멍청한 놈 역할을 맡는 것에 큰 불만을 품어본 적도 없었다. 

그날은 달랐다. 머리는 남들이나 실컷 쓰게 하고 난 편한 일만 하면 된다는 마음가짐으로도 속이 편해지지 않았다. 녀석의 거취가 마음에 걸려야 할 이유 같은 건 발끝의 때만큼도 없었는데, 꼭 엄지발톱 사이에 나무가시가 걸린 것처럼 불편하고 성가셨다. 어쩌면 아니라고는 하지만 내심, 자신도 남들 만큼의 지능은 있는 이성적인 사람임을 보여주고 싶었는지도 모른다. 나도 모건 만큼이나 한 몫 땡겨올 수 있는 인재임을 뽐내고 싶었는지도 모른다. 아니면 키이란 더피야 말로 세상에서 제일 거슬리는 모기보다도 더 역겨운 놈이었는지도 모른다. 무엇이 주된 이유였든, 빌은 명령에 만족하지 못하고 스스로 정보를 캐내기 시작했다. 기억을 되짚어 놈의 행적을 쫒았고 생 드니에서 생각이 나면 가끔 이런 사람을 보았느냐고 물었고 이 근처에 패거리가 숨어있을 만한 곳을 뒤졌다. 

이렇게 번거로울 거라면, 차라리 그때 아예 놈의 불알을 잘라버릴 걸 그랬다. 그때 피가 철철 흘러 죽어버렸더라면 이거라고 콕 집어 설명할 수도 없는 복잡한 기분에 시달리며 해결되지도 않을 일을 붙들고 있을 필요도 없었을텐데. 그러나 막상, 고통에 찬 소리를 내며 생명을 잃는 키이란의 모습을 상상하면 저까지도 가슴이 철렁 내리앉는 것이었다. 놈이 아픈 것까진 괜찮았다. 그게 자기가 한 짓이라면 거기까지도 그럭저럭 넘길만 했다. 애시당초 빌은 사람을 툭툭 때리는 것을 즐겨했으므로. 하지만 그게 정말로 목숨을 잃는 데에까지 미치게 된다면, 그건 싫었다. 

션이 죽은 지 오래 되지도 않았고. 

빌은 문득 깨달았다. 자신은 가족을 더이상 잃고 싶지 않았던 것이다. 물론 키이란이 가족의 범주에 들 수 있겠느냐는 데에는 논란의 여지가 있겠으나 어찌되었든 간에 더이상 갱단에 큰 일이 벌어져 일상이 흔들리는 것은 원치 않았다. 협박을 받을 때 매번 키이란이 얼마나 두려워했었는지가 떠올랐고, 지금이라도 그가 다른 누군가에게 똑같은 표정을 짓고 있을지도 모른다고 생각하니 기분이 도저히 편해지지가 않았다. 어쨌거나 이제와서 생각해보면, 성가시다는 눈치로 그를 떼어내기에 바쁜 다른 사람들과는 달리 쥐어짜낸 것이라도 진심으로 그를 대해준 사람은 키이란 뿐이지 않은가. 그만큼 놀리는 맛이 나는 상대도 이제껏 몇 없었고. 

"빌, 정말 놀랍지만, 이번엔 네가 맞은 모양이야. 콜름이 잡혀간 일로 이 근방까지 오드리스콜 놈들이 내려온 모양이던데. 레니가 일을 하고 돌아오다가 발견한 농가에 키이란처럼 보이는 사람이 있었다다나봐."

아서의 말을 들었을 때 빌은 망설이지 않았다. 놈들을 쓸어버릴 기회라며 라이플을 집어들자 세이디가 따라왔고 금세 전투병력이 꾸려졌다. 그들은 말을 타고서 북동쪽으로 한참을 달렸다. 키이란의 신음소리는 농가에 다다르기 전부터 들려왔다. 소리를 듣자하니, 고문을 당하고 있는 것 같았다. 그게 왜 그리 피가 끓을 일이었는지 모르겠다. 빌은 누가 말리기도 전에 망을 보고 있던 놈을 쏘아 넘어뜨렸다. 다급한 총소리에 순식간에 격전이 벌어졌고 사람들이 쓰러졌다. 키이란의 목소리는 어느순간부터 들려오지 않았다. 아직 안에는 적이 남아있었고 정확하게 무슨 일이 벌어지고 있는지는 알 길이 없었다. 키이란의 목소리와 함께 다른 모든 소리들도 소거되어버린 듯했다. 빌은 엄폐물을 찾아야 한다는 기본 수칙조차 잊고서 문을 박차고 들어갔다. 죽지는 않았는데, 어쨌거나 윌리엄슨은 그럴듯한 사수였기 때문이며 적당한 각도에서 아서나 레니가 백업을 해주었기 때문이다.

그토록 찾던 키이란은 정가운데 말뚝에 묶여있었다. 오직 얼굴만 신기하다 싶을 정도로 멀쩡했을 뿐 목 밑으로는 온통 상처투성이였다. 피범벅이 된 바지가 보기 좋으란 듯 엉덩이 부근만 죽 찢어져 있는 것을 보고서, 그가 무슨 짓까지도 당해야 했는지 유추하는 것은 어렵지 않았다. 빌 본인이 불알을 잘라 계집애로 만들어버리겠다고 으름장만 놓았다면 놈들은, 그를 정말로 계집애 취급하며 가지고 놀았던 것이다. 담배로 살을 지진 흔적, 말채찍같은 것으로 맞은 흔적, 절반이 떨어져나간 엄지손톱 같은 걸 보면 아마 창녀로도 취급해주지 않은 모양이었다. 

"빌.....?"

당연하지, 녀석은, 오드리스콜 배신자인데.

"한심한 새끼."

뭐에 화가 났는지, 잃고 싶지 않다고 생각해놓고서 왜 막상 숨은 붙어있는 걸 보고도 기쁘지가 않은지 빌의 사고 능력으론 끝끝내 답이 찾아지지가 않았다. 그는 언제 문을 박차고 들어왔었냐는 듯 묶인 채인 키이란의 멱살을 쥐고 흔들었다. 그런 동작에도 온 몸이 쑤시고 저리는지 키이란은 벌벌 떨며 으으, 소리를 냈다. 잠시나마 반가워하던 기색이 순식간에 얼굴 밑으로 사라졌다. 

"너 하나때문에 얼마나 번거로워졌었는지 알아?!"

굳이 거짓말을 해야 할 이유는 없었다. 키이란을 찾은 건 순전히 운이었다. 빌은 이번에도 아무 정보도 캐내지 못했다. 레니가 조금만 눈썰미가 부족했어도 키이란은 여기서 이대로 죽었을 것이다. 반 더 린드 갱단에서 도망쳐나갈 베짱은 있으면서, 그딴 모욕에도 얌전히 다리나 벌리고 있었단 말인가? 아마 강제로 그렇게 되었든지, 그렇지 않으면 1초라도 더 오래 살아남기 위해 그런 길을 택해야만 했다든지 하며 사정을 봐주려는 건 빌의 마음에 없었다. 멍청한 새끼. 자기 앞가림 하나 못하는 새끼. 등신새끼. 누구에게로 돌아가는 것인지도 모를 욕을 해대며 빌은 당장이라도 주먹을 휘둘러 키이란의 숨통을 마저 끊어줄 것처럼 굴었다. 반 더 린드 갱단 쪽에서도 버림받았다고 판단한 것인지 키이란은 서서히 이성을 잃고 무작정 빌어대기 시작했다. 

"살, 살려줘.....주세요....잡혀갔을 때 소리를 지르려고 했는데.....제발, 싫어.......죽고 싶지 않아.....제발......죽이지 말아주세요........배신한 게 아니고........"

"넌 배알도 없어?!!!"

"ㄴ, 내가 정말로 죽었으면 좋겠어요?"

꼭 그렇지는 않다. 빌은 멈칫했다. 그 틈을 파고든 아서가 빌을 밀치고서 키이란을 받아들었다. 극도의 긴장을 했었기 때문인지 그의 곧 몸은 축 늘어져 아서에게로 푹 안겼다. 발을 제대로 가누지도 못하는 키이란을 질질 끌다시피 해서 데리고 나가며 아서는, 중얼거렸다. 

"무시해, 키이란. 빌은 그냥......빌처럼 구는 거야, 귀담아 들을 필요 없어. 이제 우리가 왔으니까 괜찮아질 거야. 네가, 오드리스콜이라고 해도 말이지."

빌이 제정신이 아닌 것처럼 키이란 역시 제정신이 아닌 것 같았다. '난 오드리스콜이 아니야, 그냥 몇 달 같이 다닌 것뿐이라고', 라는 말을 태엽인형처럼 반복했기 때문이다. 돌아오는 내내 일행은 별 말이 없었고 키이란은 조용히 본래 션이 썼던 빈 텐트로 옮겨졌다. 목사가 안에 들어가 오랫동안 나오지 않았다. 빌은 캠프에 있으며 치료 과정을 지켜보는 대신 마을에 가 술을 퍼마셨다. 분노는 가라앉지 않았다. 키이란이 형편없이 당했을 모습이 머리에서 지워지지 않았다. 그 중 한 놈은, 시뻘겋게 달궈진 쇠집게를 들고 선 자신인 것만 같아 기분이 영 떨떠름하고 개같았다.


End file.
